Trials of Power
by Mkrazy11
Summary: In this is a school for the "gifted", If your not an Alpha, then you are nothing." four students think this unwritten rule needs to stop. Then add in missing students and an evil force that wants to destroy the school to get in these kids way.


Riley

Riley's eyes mirrored her emotions. But at the moment they couldn't settle on a single color. Instead they swirled from color to color, never staying long on one hue. They much resembled the eye of a very colorful tornado. She was confused and scared. The dreams had come again.

She woke up sweating and screaming, but she couldn't remember why. Flashes of images, the same ones every time, was all she could remember. Rain pouring, clouds churning, a flash of lightening and the taste of blood. Blood? Can you taste in dreams? No, she was bleeding, her lip was cut and swollen. She must have bitten it to stop from screaming. Bloody nail marks lined her palms and she was soaked in sweat and rain. It was raining in her bed. No, mark that, her entire dormitory. That shouldn't be possible, but it was. She was a Storm Summoner, albeit a very weak one. The most she could do was make it rain at inappropriate times, mostly when she didn't want it to. Every once in a while the wind would pick up a little, but Riley thought that might just be a combination of wishful thinking and coincidence. She pulled her long, dark hair into a bun before getting out of bed to apologize to her dorm mates. The other girls looked scared. She must not have stopped her screams that night.

Logan

"And here is your new dorm room," the short, old man that was showing Logan

around the campus all day said while opening the door. Logan, a tall, tan, American teenager with shaggy blonde hair, looked and the very large, empty room that not only had two beds and two large dressers in it, but also another room with a couch with and entertainment center and a complete bathroom. For a dorm room it was very….non-dormish. Logan felt like he had his very own apartment.

"Wow. Are all the dorm rooms here like this?" Logan asked as he walked straight towards the big screen television.

"Only if you're an Alpha. The stronger your power, the better you are off here."

"I guess it's not going to be that bad here. So who's my roommate?"

"Actually, you don't have one. Since you have arrived here a month late, everyone has already been assigned a roommate," The man checked his watch. "Well you best be getting to class. You only have 15 minutes. All of your belongings will be brought to your room while you are there."

Logan groans. "Alright, thanks for showing me around," he walked past him and waved. He stepped out of his dorm room and looked at his schedule in his hand as he dragged his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. 'So I kind of have no idea where I am going. So much for that tour actually helping me,' he thought to himself. Just then, a group of kids the same age as him walked out of another dorm room. Logan walked towards them.

"Hey guys..." The group all turned toward Logan now. They looked quite intimidating. They all had what seemed like permanent glares on their faces. Well, all but one. It was a boy who actually had a genuine smile on his face. "I was wondering if anyone could show me the way to the chemistry class? I'm new here and I have no idea where I am supposed to be going." Logan asked genuinely.

The girl in the front smirked and began to laugh in his face and then the others joined in and left once she began to walk away, except the boy who actually looked friendly and not intimidating at all.

"Don't mind them. They usually aren't complete asses to other Alphas. They can be pretty cool, you just got to get to know them, I guess. Oh, and yeah I can show you around," the other boy said. He was slightly shorter than Logan with shaggy, curly, brown hair. He was half Italian, half British so he was slightly tan, but not as tan as Logan, who came from California.

"Thanks kid, that would be awesome. This place is really weird for me. I've never been to a place like this," Logan explained. He could already sense that this kid was a good person, not like the others. He started to wonder why he associated with them.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, it can be like that, but you get used to it. The name is Nate by the way, Telepathic and telekinetic extraordinaire," Nate put out his hand.

"I'm Logan. I'm a wind controller." Logan slapped Nate's hand and began a hand shake that Nate knew, since he had just read Logan's mind about it.

"A wind controller huh? You will probably be pretty popular here then."

"Psh, popularity is too much of a hassle. I would rather just have genuine friends that I can hang out with and actually be friends with," Logan said.

"I wish I could do that," Nate whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Let's get you to class," Nate patted him on the back and then they were off to class, talking and laughing their whole way there.


End file.
